Tanya's story
by Yummycreamcakes
Summary: Summary: Tanya has had the happiest 3 years with her husband, Edward. But what happens when he suddenly leaves her, taking all traces of him and his family to the unknown? And what's the reason behind it? Tanya finds an explanation for it all when she finds his journals, and his past. How will Tanya react? Tanya's POV only, Takes place in Alaska. Human only. Plz review! :)


_Story_ : Tanya's Story

 _Author_ : Yummycreamcakes

 _Summary_ : Tanya has had the happiest 3 years with her husband, Edward. But what happens when he suddenly leaves her, taking all traces of him and his family to the unknown? And what's the reason behind it? Tanya finds an explanation for it all when she finds his journals, and his past. How will Tanya react? Tanya's POV only, Takes place in Alaska. Human only. Plz review! :)

 _Author's Note_ : The whole fanfic will be Tanya's POV. If you guys want Edward's POV later, then I will make a separate story from his POV. Review if you like it!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! :( But I wish I did!**

ENJOY! ;)

* * *

 **Tanya POV**

"Tanya, he's gone."

"No!" I cried, "He'll come back! Stop lying Irina!"

Irina and Kate exchanged looks.

"Look Tanya," Kate started, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I screamed like a mad women at them.

Kate silently excused herself from the room. Irina started to follow after her, but not before turning to me first, "Tanya, I know he hurt you, but,"

I opened my mouth, but she was too quick, "Wait!" she silenced me, holding up a finger.

"Maybe there was a good reason that he left Tanya."

I was too shocked to say anything so she continued, "He loved you Tanya. He wouldn't just leave you to leave you. He probably has a good reason."

And with that she left the room, leaving me alone with a lot to think about.

* * *

I remember when I first found out he left.

 _I ran up the stairs to our room, eager to see my dear husband, the love of my life._

 _Edward._

 _I sang in my head._

 _I swung the door open and pounced on the lumpy bed._

 _Wait..._

 _I sunk into the covers._

 _Where's Edward?_

 _I looked around the room, but everything was in place._

 _Where was he hiding?_

 _Curtains? I swiped at it. Nope._

 _Under the bed? I leaned over. Nope._

 _Closet? Well, there was a small crack in it._

 _I giggled and tiptoed to it._

 _I reached for the closet handles._

 _"Surprise!" I yelled, swinging the doors open._

 _I gasped and my jaw dropped_ _immediately._

 _They were gone._

 _All his clothes were missing. Everything of his. All his possessions._

* * *

I raced to our room, my room for now. At least until he comes back.

 _He will come back_ , I told myself.

I'm his wife after all.

The only thing Edward left was his comforting sent.

His sweet smell was fading into the air though, and it wouldn't be long before he was completely gone.

The only thing I would have left of him would be memories.

The sweet ones of us.

Dates, kisses, meeting the parents, stealing each other's virginity, fights & makeups, engagement, wedding, pregnancy, miscarriage, love.

How could he leave? What did I do wrong?

Was it the miscarriage?

No, he told me he hated kids.

Collapsing on my bed, I broke into sobs.

"Edward," I cried into the comforter, "How could you leave me? How could you leave me alone after three year of marriage? Three more of dating?"

There was no response.

I knew there wouldn't be, but I hoped that maybe he had a story.

One where he had to keep me safe of something?

Maybe.

"Why couldn't you have left me something?" I screeched, willing for him to hear, "Why didn't you leave me something? Anything?"

I took a deep breath, "You said our love was FOREVER!" My voice cracked on the word 'love'.

Ha! I laughed, "Now I know that you were lying!"

I needed to let it all out, "IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Kate and Irina launched themselves into our room, "What's wrong?" Kate asked at the same time Irina yelled, "Get over him already!"

My eyes widened, "Fine," I said to Irina, "Fine, I'll forget all about how my husband has left me for three months!"

Kate looked at the ground and twisted her fingers, wanting to stay out of it.

No happening.

"What if GARTH left you Kate?!" I screamed.

I knew it would get her attention. Garth was her fiance.

Kate snapped her head up, "Garth would never do that to me." she snarled.

"Oh so Garth's different than Edward?" I challenged, totally asking for it.

"Why you-" Kate started but Irina caught her.

"Tanya, Kate, I think that-" Irina said, only to be interrupted.

"What's going on here?!" Carmen demanded angrily.

Carmen was our adopted mother, our real mother's sister.

We've known her almost our whole life, because our mother, Sasha died from child birth to baby Vasilii. And then our depressed father committed suicide, thanks to depression.

"She's doing it again." Kate answered through gritted teeth.

Carmen sighed loudly, "Girls, what did I tell you?"

No one answered her.

"Tanya is going through a lot right now! Try being supportive!" Carmen scolded my sisters.

"Sorry Tanya." Kate and Irina said quietly.

"And?" Carmen prompted.

"Leave her alone?" Irina guessed.

"No!" Carmen laughed, "Elizar and I will be out for the night."

We all faked throwing up. Elizar was our adopted father, Carmen's husband.

Out for the night equals parents and bed.

EW!

"Okay, okay!" Carmen said, herding my sisters out of the room, "Bye Tanya."

The door closed behind them and I turned to cry myself out more.

But first I saw a silver glint.

Strange.

I walked over to it and found it in the area of the desk.

Pulling the drawers I found nothing... until I hit an are in the wall.

A small square in the wall pushed in, causing a compartment in the floor to be revealed.

I gasped.

Inside was a blue book.

It had silver woven into the cover and the word 'DIARY' written atop it.

Opening the cover I saw delicate, neat writing.

"Edward." I whispered to myself, and started to read.

* * *

 _SO... the whole next chap is the diary so no ones POV. Hope you guys liked it!_

 _Hope for sweets!_

Yummycreamcakes.


End file.
